


Haphephobia

by Lovely2381



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alisson is alive, Alpha Derek, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Fear Of Being Touched, Haphephobia, He's a Good Alpha, I'm deep indenial, Isaac is still around, Multi, Season 5 Spoilers, Ua!, Universe Altercations, death is nOT ALLOWED, i can change shit up, i'm that indenial, pretty much, so that means Erica and Boyd are also alive, whilst somewhat keeping the initial story line, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9934676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely2381/pseuds/Lovely2381
Summary: Haphephobia1. A rare phobia that involves a morbid fear of touching or being touched.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She edged away from the two, but made no move to run. It would be pointless, she knew. She knew all too well, “You will come with us now.” One said.

The low, sickening feeling of utter despair hung low in her stomach as the alarm blared at an unholy hour in the morning. Jay wasn't near ready to leave the blankets, curled up in a tight ball of tangles around her.

“Ugh,” She groans, blinking as her eyes scanned the room. It was unpleasantly small, with everything from the walls to bed sheets coloured a dull shade of white. She couldn't decide whether she found it boring or aggravating. Perhaps it was simply both. As Jay sits up, her pale blue hair falls out of its loose pony-tail and cascades down her back gently, making her sigh sleepily. 

“Useless friggin’ hair tie,” Jay mutters, standing up and stretching. Her room consisted of only a bed (one that was quite uncomfortably lumpy, she might add). Outside her door, she could hear footsteps clunking against the concrete. After putting her hair back up, Jay remakes the bed and sits at the end of it. 

All part of the routine, she reminded herself, taking deep breaths. They’ll take some blood, then they’ll go. Just like always.

It was difficult to believe, even as air hissed once the doors opened. Two men, at least that’s what she always assumed their gender was, were in full body white suits that came over their head with a hood. 

When Jay couldn’t spot the needle that was usually brought with, she sucked in sharply, “What-What’s going on?” She asked, though it was futile as the men continued progressing towards her.

She edged away from them, but made no move to run. It would be pointless, she knew. She knew all too well, “You will come with us now.” One said said, and it's then that she realises at least one of them is male.

The other reached their hands out, about to grab her, and Jay swung her arms in a flurry, falling off the bed, “Don't touch me!” She shouted, the sheer thought of someone touching her made a low pit in her stomach hang heavily, “No!” She continued to protest, trying to get away despite being aware it would be only a matter of time until she was cornered.

Through her intense panic, that was quickly turning into hyperventilating, Jay could hear the male one bark a muffled order at the other. They backed away from her slowly, as if she were a scared, wild animal. 

She felt like it, too. “You know the rules. No contact with the patients!” He hissed, grabbing the other by the shoulder and pulling them away from her. “We need to induce an anaesthetic before initiating the evacuation of patient 0138.” 

Jay didn't know the meaning of the word used, but decided she didn't want to find out either. She could feel something bubbling in her chest, making her heart feel heavy and as if it were being weighed down by something akin to an anchor. 

“I said,” She took in a deep breath, “Don't touch me!” She screamed, and the suffocating sensation leaves her in an explosion of pent up emotions. 

There was a loud ringing that blocked out any other noise, and the large metal door blew off its hinges as the two suited men attempted to cover their ears– falling to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short first chapter but the other will be long, I assure!
> 
> Also, I feel it necessary to say that my character's form of Haphephobia (fear of being touched) is not a representation of what it is like for others. The phobia is specific to my character's experiences and only my character's. An illness is never the exact same for everyone, and Haphephobia is not excluded from that.


	2. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was like a maze, and Jay couldn't deny the small voice at the back of her head that was telling her she'd never escape.

Jay squeezed her eyes shut, letting the emotions she had felt, throughout the lifetime she'd spent in the windowless cell, be released. 

It came out in a scream so powerful the steel door that had trapped her was destroyed, blown off its hinges and the ones in white that had always been so cruel fell to the floor– their own cries of pain drowned out by Jay’s. 

When she ran out of breath, her eyes peeled open to meet the sight. It made her blood run cold, heart beating wildly in her chest when her gaze set onto the doorway. “I can... I can leave.” Words coming out in nothing but an exhale, Jay took a step towards the door. 

One of the men dressed in white moved, and she jumped away when he reached a hand towards her. Bile rose in her throat when he almost touches her, feeling it inch its way up, “Don't!” She shouted, running out of the room. Leaning against a wall in the corridor, she tried to calm down. 

Breathe in; one, two, three, four. Out; five, six, seven, eight. Jay repeated the exercise until her throat no longer felt as if it were being squeezed and her stomach settled. 

Her heart continued pounding, and she remembered where she was. “Where do I...” She trailed off, looking around and seeing nothing but identical corridors– the alarm finally reaching her ears. “I'm going to get caught if I don't move,” She reminded herself, brows furrowing into a determined frown as she pushed herself off the wall. “Stop right there!” Someone screeched, behind her, causing Jay to jump– legs moving with a mind of their own as she bolted down the corridor. 

Her legs were weak from a lack of using them, the small room– no, cage– had never really offered much opportunity to move around freely. Behind her, she could hear more yelling and footsteps. She turns a sharp corner in hopes of losing her pursuers.

Taking in her surroundings as she continued to run, Jay noticed more rooms akin to hers. Though rather than a steel door there was a glass. The occupants of said rooms were pressed against the barrier, growling and trying to reach out and grab her with filthy hands. 

She shied away, the nausea returning. Touching you, they're going to touch you. Run away. Hide. Hidehidehidehide. Turning a sharp corner, Jay grunted as she collided with something solid. “Ow, crap.” She heard a voice groan, and sucked in a sharp breath. 

You touched them. She cried out in, horrified and rubbing her arms aggressively, “No.” Her voice shook, “No, no, no!” Jay sobbed, continuing to rub her arms to try remove the crawling sensation along her skin, “Please, no.” 

“Hey, hey,” The one she'd run into, a boy, whispered soothingly, “It's alright. You didn't, uh, touch me. My skin, that is. It was just-just clothes,” He attempted to comfort, sounding uncertain, “If, um, that helps at all.” 

Jay shield away from his out reached hands, hands slowing down, “Just...clothes,” She repeated, questioning. The boy didn't get a chance to respond when the guard who had found Jay came around the corner. 

He stood up quickly, hesitating before he slipped the sleeve of his jacket over his hand and held it out for her. After a moment of reluctant consideration, Jay took his covered hand and ran with him. 

 

“What–what is this place?” Jay asked him breathlessly once they had found somewhere to hide– the alarms still blaring. “I've never... been outside my cell,” She mumbled upon the odd look he shot her. 

“Wait, you're a patient here?” His eyes widened a fraction, looking around in case his splutter brought any unwanted attention.

Jay recoiled at his tone, “I don't even know what here is.” She whispered, bottom lil trembling and her eyes welled up with tears. 

“No, no. Shh. It's okay!” He rushed to say, hands reached out but not touching, “I didn't, uh, mean it the way it sounded. I mean, I totally should've guessed by the freaking robe you're wearing.” He slapped his forehead, exasperated, “I'm such an idiot. God.” 

Jay shifted as her eyes darted around the hallway, both of them pressed into a small crevice along the corridor. It was long and binding, more cells revealed with every corner and staircase. 

It was like a maze, and Jay couldn't deny the small voice at the back of her head that was telling her she'd never escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know it's not THAT much longer but there is about 5-6 different versions of this chapter with different endings I DIDNT JUST TAKE THIS LONG TO WRITE THIS SMALL ASS THING I SWEAR


	3. Little White Dots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison glanced at Jay over her shoulder, "How long have you been here?" She asked softly, seeming to be afraid of the reaction she may receive. 
> 
> Jay looked at them, then around at the place they were in, "A long time." She murmured, gaze moving to the cold and hideous tiles beneath her bare feet.

“Quickly, come on!” The boy shouted as more guards pursued the two teenagers. 

Jay struggled to keep up, him being much taller with longer legs in comparison to her frail self. “I'm trying.” She wheezed as she pulled the collar of her robe back onto her shoulder. 

The guards had their batons out, some raising theirs in the air while others attempt to hit Jay’s and the boy’s ankles with them. 

“I'm Scott, by the way,” He said once she caught up, running beside each other. “What about you, what's your name?” He asked breathlessly.

Jay almost stopped– no one had ever asked for her name. Hell, she didn't even have one. “I don't– I don't know. I…” She frowned, “They call me 0138.” 

Scott, for a split second, looked as if he was about to halt as well. “Okay, well,” He glanced over his shoulder at the guards as one of the many threw their baton– though the throw was terrible. 

Scott reached into his pocket and fumbled for a moment, before taking out his phone and dialing a number. He pressed the phone to his ear. “Hey, Stiles, we got a problem. Time for Plan B.” 

Shortly after he hung up, there was a loud crash that made everyone stop. The only noise was that of the alarm, and mysterious noise that they all stilled to listen to. 

“This way,” Scott whispered, gesturing to the corridor that was to their right with a small nod, “Quickly.” It was then that another loud noise drowned out the echoing alarm. 

Jay screamed, covering her ears and resisting the urge to curl into a ball. “Come on!” Scott yelled, grabbing her attention. They ran away, as the same noise once again overtook everything. A roar, Jay realised, it was a roar. 

She didn't look back. She was afraid of what she'd see. “Scott!” Someone called, and she turns her head to see who it was.

A girl with short, dark brown hair and matching eyes. As beautiful as she was, Jay was all too distracted by the cross brow in her arms. 

“Allison!” Scott gasped in relief, walking up to her and gesturing for Jay to follow, “Oh, thank God. Derek and the others are taking care of the guards.” The girl, Allison, stared at her. It dragged Scott's attention to Jay as well, “Right. That's, uh, my friend.” 

Allison’s cross bow flew up, aimed between Jay’s eyes. She flinched away, feeling the arrow head prick the skin of her forehead. “Woah, Allison!” Scott exclaimed and jumps between the two– making sure not to touch Jay, “She's not dangerous. Trust me.” 

Allison didn't waver, “How do you know that, Scott? Do you even know why she's in here?” Jay frowned at that. Where were they, in the first place? 

Scott frowned as well, glancing at her over his shoulder, “Well, no. But that's not the point.” He said firmly, ignoring the look of utter disbelief he received from the brunette, “Look at her, Allison.” 

She did, eyeing the oddly haired girl. It was then she noticed how thin she was, wrists slender with hollow cheeks– accompanied by a frighteningly prominent collar bone. Allison lowered her crossbow, “Fine, but I hope you're not wrong about this." Her legs and arms were paper thin, and she had deep bags beneath her eyes. 

Scott let out a small breath that he hadn't realised he was holding, “Come on, we need to go.” He told Jay, following after Allison when she headed toward what appeared to Jay as a wide room-- so strange and spacious. 

"Come on, we're almost out," Scott whispered to her softly, giving her a small smile that showed off his dimples. 

She stared at the ground, feeling an odd sorts of emotions all at once. She didn't know what they were. On one hand, it was like she was facing off the guards again. 

The heart pounding, gut wrenching, feeling. It was the same one that she got when her and Scott were running away from the guards. 

Allison glanced at Jay over her shoulder, "How long have you been here?" She asked softly, seeming to be afraid of the reaction she may receive. 

Jay looked at them, then around at the place they were in, "A long time." She murmured, gaze moving to the cold and hideous tiles beneath her bare feet. 

"Let's get going." Allison said, watching Jay wriggle her toes against the floor before striding over to double doors with a sign that read "EXIT," above them. 

Scott walked with her, and Jay couldn't help but join them. She felt small in comparison to the both of them, and not just in size. They walked with such confidence, the sound of their shoes on the floor. 

Like they were on a mission, but Jay's feet barely made a noise-- just a soft padding, and she was uncertain. Always hesitant before she took a step. 

Scott and Allison both stared at each other for a short moment before they proceeded to open the door, and Jay felt her knees tremble. The sky, something she had only imagined when reading her books, was so indescribably beautiful. It seemed to never end, with millions of pretty little white dots that she reminded herself were called stars. 

"Come on," Allison gave her a small smile, both amused and saddened by the expression of utter awe spread across Jay's face. "Everyone else is on their way out, pretty much every orderly is unconscious." Jay perked up, brows furrowed in confusion. 

She finally made direct eye contact with the brunette, "Orderlies? Aren't they something like body guards, but in a mental.." Jay trailed off, eyes widening in understanding. Or at least, some understanding. "Oh." She breathed, "I see now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did that even with like 80 assignments and/or assessments woot woot


	4. The Bluejay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where are we going?" She spoke up reluctantly, looking out the window.
> 
> "The one place you'll be safe." Scott said vaguely, making Jay's brows furrow.

“Where should we take her?" Scott whispered to Allison, Jay being distracted by a pile of leaves only a few meters away. 

Allison frowned, "Well, we can't exactly keep her. She's a mental patient, for God's sake." 

Scott mirrored her expression, “So we should just leave her?” He inquired in disbelief, gesturing to the blue-haired girl scrutinising two different coloured leaves.

It ended with Jay sitting in the back of another boy's car with the him driving, and Scott and Allison in the front with him. “So…” the boy began, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. 

Jay glanced at the other two, clueless, “So.” Scott replied, pursing his lips as the awkward silence that had been accompanying them for the entirety of the ride returned. 

Jay swung her legs, "Where are we going?" She spoke up reluctantly, looking out the window-- fascinated by all the beautiful lights and trees. 

"The one place you'll be safe." Scott said vaguely, making Jay's brows furrow. 

"Why were you in the institution in the first place?" She knew it wasn't something she should pry into, but couldn't help but be curious. 

Their answer would change whether or not they were Jay's saviours, or kidnappers. 

"We were looking for something." This time it was Allison who answered. None of them looked Jay in the eye. 

"Did you find it?" Jay blinked in surprise, what could they have possibly been looking for in such a place? From what she had seen, there wasn't much. 

She held the hoodie that Allison had given her closer to her, it made her feel less exposed. Her arms finally covered, though her legs withstand against the chill nipping her skin. 

The mole-dotted male shot her a fleeting glimpse in the review mirror, but said nothing. It was Scott, again, who answered. 

"We're not sure yet." 

It wasn't long after that they pulled up in front of a tall building. No one said anything as they all got out, Jay hesitating before she followed after them. 

The unnamed one nodded in the direction of the building as Scott and Allison both advanced towards in with fast strides, "Come on." He said softly. 

She looked from him to the building. It loomed over her and she took a frightened step back. "I don't..." She was taking in short, shallow breaths-- heart thumping in her chest. 

He rushed up to her but made sure not to touch. She wondered, distantly, if perhaps Scott had mentioned it. "You can trust us." He was quiet for a moment, seeming to be thinking of a way to convince her. 

He ran a hand down his face, "What's your name?" He looked away momentarily, "I'm Stiles." He offered a smile, that appeared a little too forced.

“I’m…” She frowned, still unsure as how to answer the question. 0138 wasn’t exactly a name, more like a tag. Her gaze shifted to the ground, hair framing her face, “I don’t think I have a name.” 

Stiles didn’t regard her with pity in his eyes when she rose her head, and Jay was thankful for that. Pity wasn’t what she wanted. What she wanted was someone to understand, maybe understand that they couldn’t understand. 

“What did you do when you were in there?” He queried. Jay remained quiet as she thought. Often, it was reading that she used to pass her time—but drawing was most certainly something she enjoyed as well. 

Across the walls in her cell there were drawings of what she read, what she thought the outside world looked like. Most of all, however, Jay drew her dreams. 

"I read a lot," Jay mumbled, eyes darting anywhere but Stiles, "My favourite ones to read were just for bird watching." Heat rose to Jay's cheeks, having realised how silly it sounds. 

Stiles pressed his lips together, and from that Jay knew he understood why. There was no windows in her cell, nothing to show her what the outside world was like. 

But she knew there was more to everything than just the cage she was held in. Her dreams showed her that, the books she read showed her that. 

"What's your favourite bird?" He smiled slightly and the edges of her own lips quirking up ever so slightly. 

Stiles had a nice smile, "The bluejay." She replied nervously, fiddling with the hem of Allison's jacket. 

He hummed, "Well, how about we call you Jay?" He said and Jay was stunned into silence. 

She had been wondering where the interrogating was going. "Jay." She murmured, a warm smile growing, "Yea. I like that." 

He tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket, "It's nice to meet you, Jay." 

"It's nice to meet you too, Stiles."

He grinned, turning around, and they both headed for the building where Scott and Allison had gone towards. "Who lives here?" Jay inquired, looking up at Stiles. It was a little overwhelming, so many life changing events happening in one nights-- but Jay couldn't find it in her to complain or dislike it.

Freedom, before escaping, had always been a fairly distant and unrealistic subject. It was more akin to fantasy than anything. "It's a... friend's place," He answered with a small tilt of the head. 

Jay huffed a small laugh, but quickly falls silent, "What is it?" Stiles looked at her, confused. 

"I think that's the first time I've laughed in..." She closed her eyes briefly, "in a long time."


	5. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's smile was cruel, "I want to see what you can do."

Scott pulled the large door open. It screeched as the bottom slid across the cement floor, "You're late." A man, wearing an unnecessarily deep v-neck, snipped. 

He had pale blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, "Hate to agree, but he's right, Scott." Another man said, albeit reluctantly. 

This one was younger. Pastel green eyes standing out against pale skin and dark hair that ran as stubble along his jaw. 

Both men perked up, tilting their heads up and smelling the air. Jay recoiled when the older man's eyes became a deeper, more cold, blue. "What is that?" 

His voice was a growl, canines protruding from behind his lips. Allison lifted her crossbow, shooting an arrow directly passed the man and into the wall next to his head. 

Jay contemplated if 'man' was the right word to use to describe him. 

"Peter." The raven-haired man said, warning. Apparently that was enough, and 'Peter' backed down. 

Scott stepped forward, lowering Allison's crossbow as he did, "Derek," he addressed the man, "This is her." Scott moved out of the way so he could see Jay. 

Derek raised his eyebrows, which were unexpectedly thick, at her, "This is the one?" He inquired, gaze returning to Scott. 

Peter scoffed cynically, "She doesn't look like she could hurt a fly even if she wanted to." Jay glared at him as he strutted over to her. 

Derek followed after Peter, both standing in front of the four teenagers. "Can you let her stay with you? It'll just be until everything calms down." Scott pleaded.

"Sure. On one condition," Derek countered, folding his arms over his broad chest. 

The brunet breathed a sigh of relief, "Okay, anything." 

He smiled, satisfied and smug, "Tell me why this is so important to you." Scott's face fell and he glanced at Jay. 

"Can we do this another time?" Scott sighed again, though it sounded like he was just tired. Derek shrugged compliantly, and with final goodbyes, Stiles, Scott and Allison left Jay with two strange men. 

Peter advanced toward her, and Jay found herself backing away quickly. "Don't-Don't touch me." She spluttered when her back met the wall but Peter didn't seem to plan on stopping. 

"And what are you going to do about it, hm?" He challenged, leaning forward to be at eye level with her, "You're nothing. Just a weak little girl that can't do anything." 

Derek rolled his eyes at his uncle, "Peter, enough. It won't work." He shook his head in disbelief. 

"Shush now, nephew. I'm working." The blue eyed man replied without moving his stare from Jay. 

She clenched her jaw, "What do you want?" She gritted out, hands tightened into fists at her sides. 

Peter's smile was cruel, and Jay found herself missing Stiles'. "I want to see what you can do." 

Her gaze was steady as she glowered at him, angry and tired and just fed up. 

His face contorted, just as it had before, and he roared so loudly her ears rung. Jay immediately recognised it as the one she had heard back in the institution. 

It was then Jay was thankful that back then she hadn't turned around. "Peter!" Derek shouted and marched up to the both of them-- but Jay didn't move. 

She didn't want to give the man, or monster, what he wanted. So she stayed still until he stopped roaring. 

He's almost touching me. Don't touch me. Don'ttouchmedon'ttouchmedon'ttouchme.

Derek tore Peter away, and Jay couldn't stop her knees from buckling. They hit the cemented floor with a bruising thud and she curled into a ball. The pain went unnoticed as she shook violently. 

"Skin. No skin, no skin." She mumbled under her breath, tears rushing down her cheeks as her skin felt like it were crawling. "Don't touch. Can't touch. No. Nonononono." Derek crouched down in front of her, making her shy away. 

"Don't touch me!" She wailed through sobs. Derek listened and stayed where he was. "I don't want to. I don't." She cried softly, but the alpha knew Jay wasn't talking to him. 

"Jay." He called, and she absently wondered how he could have known her only recent name. 

"I don't want to.." 

Derek sighed through his nose, Peter long forgotten, "You don't have to." He replied, and it was then that she met his stare. 

"I-I don't..." She trailed off again, and it appeared to Derek like she was returning to the real world. 

He was familiar with panic attacks, especially after the fire and Isaac became a part of his beta. 

“Please don't let me go back there.” Jay’s voice cracked as she spoke. Derek felt his chest constrict at the tears rushing down her cheeks. 

"I've got some clothes that you can change into. It's late." He stood up and waited for her to. 

She did, albeit shakily, once she had calmed down. "Okay," Jay pulled Allison's jacket closer around her, seeming embarrassed and cold. 

It made Derek look outside the window, brows shooting up upon seeing that it was snowing. Well and truly snowing. 

"What-What is it?" Jay frowned, walking up to stand beside him where he was stationed in front of the window. 

"This is impossible." Derek swallowed thickly, "It's summer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EARLY CHAPTER AYE


	6. Bestiality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They slowly approached the large window, staring out in a combination of wonder and terror.

  
 Stiles paced his room, his hands running roughly through his messy hair. Pictures of what was left of Jay's cell were on his board. A photo of the steel door was in the middle of it all, encircled by a red pen.

 “Stiles, you're not going to figure anything out by pacing.” Lydia said with a huff, rising from where she had been sitting on his bed.

 She grabbed one of the pens, and Stiles flailed to step in front of her. “What?” She inquired, raising her perfect eyebrows questioningly.

 “Only I write on the board,” He replied, childishly, “What are you going to write?” He eyed the pen distrustfully.

 Lydia couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes, “I'm going to write what we _should_ be looking at instead of walking around like idiots.”

 Stiles was silent for a moment, gaping like a fish. Impatient, Lydia simply walked around him and wrote above the photograph of the steel door, “ **BEASTIARY**.”

“That's a good point.” Stiles said, nodding his head reluctantly, “Alright. Well, we've still got the Beastiary,” Lydia didn't react, “Right?”

 

 

     Jay flinched as Peter slammed his hands down on the table she was seated at. “What are you?” He seethed, seeming to barely resist the urge to shift.

“I don't know!“ He'd ask the same question countless times after Derek had gone out to get food for them all.

     "You're lying!" He said angrily, pushing himself off the desk with unnecessary force.

    "No, I'm _not_!" She shouted back, standing up in a rush of anger.

Jay could hear her pulse thrumming wildly in her ears, feel her blood rushing in her veins.

Oh no, she thought, hands tightening into fists. It felt like what had happened at the institute.

A chuckle forced her to reopen her eyes, "I can hear your heart racing." Peter said, appearing very satisfied with himself.

"What do you feel?" His hands were behind his back, and he stood in front of the table with an expectant look.

It aggravated Jay to no end, "I don't know." She struggled to say, unfamiliar with the tremble she could feel crawl down her spine.

"Describe it to me." He continued as if she hadn't even spoken, considerably calmer than he was before. "Is it a power thrumming in your veins, about to burst. Like you're about to explode, and all you need is that little spark."

It was difficult to believe that the man talking so gently to her was the same that had practically threatened her only a few hours ago.

Jay took in a shaky breath, "It's-It's like.." She frowned, trying to think of a way to describe it. "Like there's something just an arm length's away. Like there's something _missing_ and I want it."

Jay entwined her fingers through her knotted hair, feeling the collar of Derek's shirt slip off her shoulder. Peter seemed to catch on to what she'd been trying to bring across, "Like someone's taken something from you?"

She nodded, eyes stinging, "And I don't know how to get it back." Just as she finished, the door to the loft creaked open loudly.

Peter's brows furrowed, head tilting as he listened. Not a moment later his expression turned into one of exasperation as he rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Oh, great." He growled, heading for the spiral staircase with long steps that Jay struggled to keep up with.

"What-what is it?" She asked nervously, trying to peek over one of Peter's broad shoulders as they both went down the stairs.

The man-monster sighed heavily through his nose at the sight of Stiles and another girl, with pale skin and strawberry blonde hair. "Don't worry, these two are harmless in every sense of the word." Peter grunted once they're at the bottom of the staircase.

Jay stepped out from behind him at the sight of Stiles, "Jay, this is Lydia." Stiles spoke as if he were talking to a frightened animal, before turning towards Lydia, "Lydia, this is Jay."

The strawberry blonde arched a perfect brow, "Thank you, Stiles. I wasn't already aware of that." She sassed, looking at Jay with a friendly smile that was too stretched to be genuine.

Not that the blue haired girl realised, only smiling back hesitantly. "It's a pleasure and all, but Stiles and I have business to attend to." Lydia said with a quick nod, patting Jay's frail shoulder once. Her body locked up, muscling tensing so hard they quivered and the look on her face shook Jay to the core.

Lydia looked so horrified, and _scared_. It was difficult to decipher the mixture of emotions running through the other girl's deep green eyes. "Oh, God." She took a few steps back, stumbling until Stiles caught her.

The part where Lydia touched felt like it was burning, and Jay forced herself to close her eyes. "Just clothes." Lydia said weakly, mirroring Jay's thoughts exactly. "Don't touch me," The pace of her breathing began to rise. "Don't touch me, don't touch me!" Lydia screamed, flailing and shoving Stiles away.

Then, as if coming out of some kind of trance- her gaze turned to Jay. "I'm so sorry." She whispered brokenly, and a sickening feeling overcame Jay.

_She knows_. A voice hissed cruelly in her ear. _She saw what happened._ "Please don't." Jay said quickly when Lydia stepped toward her, taking an equal step back to keep the distance between them.

Lydia bit her lip as if she wanted to say something, with a single hand outreached, but decided against it. Her eyes were teary, just like Jay's, and both the girls were about ready to cry. "I just-" Pointlessly, Lydia moved forwards again, and Jay did the same thing again.

After closing her eyes briefly in order to recompose herself, she turned to Peter. "We came here for the Beastiary." Lydia said with new found strength, contrary to the voice that had just broken upon each word merely seconds ago. "We know you stole it, and we want it back."

Peter smiled coldly, "And you think I'm just going to hand it over." He chuckled, a sound that was deep and cruel. It made Jay shiver, want to get away and just _hide_ forever.

Stiles threw his hands up exasperatedly, "Beastiary? I think you mean _bestiality_." She said rather cynically and Peter scoffed in cold-hearted amusement, rolling his eyes.

"No, you _idiot_."Jay couldn't help but flinch at the harsh words, "A beastiary is a book on every supernatural creature known to exist." She curled in on herself subconsciously, gaze drawn to her feet against the cold floor. "Besides, shouldn't you be more concerned about the weather?" He inquired, looking at them expectantly.

When both the teens blinked at him dumbly, he (yet again) rolled his eyes and gestured to the beginnings of snow. "I question how much you pay attention when driving."

They slowly approached the large window, staring out in a combination of wonder and terror as, slowly, snow flakes of all kinds fell. "How is this possible?" Stiles finally spoke through the silence that had rested like a constraint over everyone in the room.

"Nature's very balance has been disrupted by something." Peter shrugged, "So, now everything is out of order. There's been reports of animal attacks, rabid werewolves- anything related to either the natural or supernatural world has been thrown off."

Steadily, each of them moved to face Jay- staring at her with wide eyes. "What?" She gripped her wrist tightly in one hand, looking at them frantically, "What's wrong? What did I do?"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea what you've done, little bird." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's still alive!!   
> not me lol


	7. A Different Kind of Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Something worse is on its way." 
> 
> Derek frowned, "Like what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done all at once, so it may be a bit jumbled xp Sorry about that.   
> This chapter is more from Derek's point of view, where he was whilst Jay and Peter were at the loft and Stiles and Lydia were also. Not to mention, some things that I didn't add into last chapter

  
Derek parks outside of Deaton's veterinary clinic, a string of guilt in his chest about having to leave the girl with Peter. He knew he had to get this done, but the thought of someone seemingly so defenseless left with his _uncle_ of all people unsettled him.

Deaton looked up from whatever he was working on. Perhaps Scott had already told the druid about Jay. "Derek," He addressed, standing up and opening the mountain ash gate. "I assume this is related to the weather forecast."

The werewolf barely resisted rolling his eyes and walked passed Deaton, into where they worked on the animals and where the ex-emissary kept all his more supernatural related things.

"Mostly," Derek replied vaguely, leaning against the surgery table with a unreadable expression resting over his features. Deaton mirrored it almost perfectly, pursing his lips with a knowing look.

"Yes, Scott informed me about what he found at Eichen House." He said grimly, crossing his arms over his chest and giving an affirmative nod. "It appears that is in correlation with the changes of weather."

It was Derek's turn to nod, but his furrowed brows contradicted the gesture of agreement, "Except it's not _her_ that changed the weather, if she were that powerful we would have been able to sense it as soon as we were in Eichen." Deaton hummed, appearing lost in his thoughts.

They didn't speak for what felt like hours, both trying to think of something _anything_ that could give them a clue as to what could be going on, "Her correlation with the snow reminisces an omen," Deaton finally said, gaze across the room at nothing in particular, "Like a warning that something else, something worse, is on its way."

Derek frowned, "Like what?" He inquired, disliking the look on the druid's face. "You know something." He said, frown deepening considerably, curious and worried about what the older man was keeping to himself.

He pushed himself off the table, stepping towards Deaton threateningly when the druid said nothing- just eyed the bookshelf across the room with a foreboding expression.

"You should go back to your loft, Derek." Deaton spoke slowly, carefully, "Peter isn't someone you should trust so carelessly, especially with what you're keeping in your home." Something in Derek's stomach dropped, and for a moment he was very tempted to throw Deaton across the room out of frustration. "Scott told me you have it with you, so don't get too suspicious." He said as if reading Derek's thoughts.

Then he realized. _It_. That's what he had called Jay, not her. _It,_ like she was a thing. "Her name is Jay." Derek stated gruffly, pushing passed Deaton and going out to his car.

God knows what had been happened at the loft while he was out.

 

When Derek slid open the door to the left, he was met with a not so reassuring sight. Lydia and Stiles were stood in front of Jay, Peter imparting them a look of just being absolutely _done_ and unimpressed. "You are not going anywhere near her." Lydia admonished, brows raised at the older man.

Peter rolled his eyes dramatically at her and looked at Derek for backup, "Can you believe this?" He asked, the question accompanied by scoff of disbelief. Derek stayed at the door for a few moments, his brain trying to catch up with- well _everything_ that was going on in the scene in front of him.

A traumatized looking Jay was behind Stiles and Lydia, who were fixing Peter with two _very_ stern and unforgiving glares. Then there was Peter.

_Fucking. Peter._

His claws were out, eyes just barely off from their cold blue. Like he had shifted, and was trying to keep his wolf scarcely below the surface. "Your _uncle_ here wants to go into Jay's head- which is a very firm no," Stiles explained shortly, and stubbornly, metal baseball bat (which where does he even _get them from_ ) held tightly in his hands. "He's not taking it well."

Derek couldn't help but sigh heavily, "Peter," His voice was gravelly, a coarse growl rumbling his chest, as the pale green of his eyes receded and a hue of red ran over it. When the other werewolf still didn't move away, the Alpha snapped his jaws at his uncle. At that, Peter took a small step back.

Derek closed the door behind him, walking up to Jay slowly and crouching in front of her. He was cautious not to get too close, especially when she flinched away from him- hands squeezing into her waist so tightly her knuckles were white, "Are you alright?" He whispered softly when Jay refused to look at him.

"Something's wrong." He said under his breath, glaring at the two teenagers when they gave him matching looks of _duh_. "I mean she _smells_ different." Stiles and Lydia glanced at each other, both wearing perplexed frowns. 

"Jay," Derek tried again, but it was as if she couldn't hear him. Like her mind was too far away, and he let his gaze travel over her frame- checking if Peter had hurt her. Something on the back of her neck caught his attention, a demure trickle of blood that was coating strands of her blue hair. 

He wanted to reach out and see, move her hair away to see if it was bad, but knew better. Knew it was the most detrimental thing he could do in that moment and would make her so much worse. 

Derek turned his head to look at Stiles when the teen knelt down next to him, "Peter got his claws in her neck before we were able to stop him," Stiles said, lips pressed together as a flash of guilt passed over his amber eyes, "She's been like this since."

Lydia joined them in their crouched state, tucking her dress between her thighs and calves as she did. Peter, with a frustrated growl, stormed out and slammed the door shut behind him. 

"Maybe.." Lydia frowned in thought, trying to think of something that could draw Jay out of whatever was going on inside her head. She sucked in a sharp breath as she thought of something, "Stiles, when you were possessed by the nogitsune we were able to reach you because Scott howled." 

"But that's because we're pack." Stiles countered, chewing at his bottom lip. "Do you think it could work?" He questioned, now asking Derek. 

"Howling won't, she's not pack," Their faces fell, "But I think I have an idea." 


End file.
